JORGE JOESTAR
|pages = 768 |isbn = |author = }}JORGE JOESTAR is a novel written and illustrated by Otaro Maijo. Kid detective Joji Joestar sets out on a bizarre quest to solve a murder in Morioh, which slowly turns into a universe-hopping adventure after the island begins moving on its own. Synopsis The odd-numbered chapters of the story tell of how Jorge, Elizabeth, and another girl named Penelope de la Rosa grew up together, eventually leading to Jorge joining the Royal Air Force and marrying Elizabeth. However, this time around, their wedding is threatened by a zombie invasion. Along the way he makes new friends, such as Tsukumojuku Kato and Steven Motorize, and gets framed for a murder. The other chapters, however, are another story altogether and considered the true story of the novel. Set in the 20th century after the world has been reset (similar to the effects of Made In Heaven) exactly thirty-six times, it focuses on kid detective Joji Joestar, who while investigating a recent string of incidents comes across a boy detective named Tsukumojuku Kato, who has somehow traveled between universes. After he is found dead in Morioh, seemingly by Yoshikage Kira's hands, Joji heads to investigate. Along the way, Joji eventually reaches outer space, and meets 36 versions of Kars, each from a different universe, one of which accompanies him back to Earth, all ending in a massive fistfight with Dio Brando as he attempts to become the Holy Corpse and gain unlimited power. New Stands In addition to the Stands from the original manga such as King Crimson and Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap, JORGE JOESTAR introduces several new Stands that are all named after foreign (to Japan) films. There are also three new Stand-like abilities that are not truly Stands but have the same power: * * * Characters Main characters * * * * Kars * Giorno Giovanna * Rohan Kishibe * Yoshikage Kira Allies * Lisa Lisa * Straizo * * Jonathan Joestar * Erina Joestar * * * * * Reimi Sugimoto * Aya Tsuji * * * * * Leone Abbacchio * Guido Mista * Narancia Ghirga * * Enemies * Dio Brando * Diavolo * Doppio * Funny Valentine * * * * Notable Events With the information above in mind, the following scenarios also take place: *The 36 Kars living on Mars are presumably the 36 souls of sinners that DIO required for his plan to reach Heaven. *The DIO of Part 3 was not the real Dio Brando but rather Giorno Giovanna with a part of Dio's soul inside his body; Phantom Blood Dio Brando becomes the Ultimate Life Form, gaining the Stand "The Passion", which resembles Jesus Christ. The Passion has the ability to view the complete future of all the Joestar bloodline. **The corpse parts of Steel Ball Run are of his or another Dio's corpse, which Jonathan Joestar soon combines with after being resurrected and also gains "The Passion". *Morioh and Passione's island headquarters both suddenly sprout legs from their foundations and split from the mainland, walking the Earth. They eventually encounter one another, which is how the heroes are able to meet one another. Later we learn the same has happened to England and Manhattan Island. *One version of Giorno Giovanna is now host to Diavolo as an alternate personality, as that Diavolo was a renegade Stand in similar vein to Anubis. As a result, the Doppio from that universe became a separate entity with his own Stand, one capable of transforming objects into telephones (which, according to pictures, is no different from what the original Doppio did to communicate with Diavolo). It's unknown if he remained Passione's underboss in that universe or was replaced by the Diavolo-possessed Giorno. *Out of the 36 Diavolos, only two seem to survive: the above Diavolo, and the original Diavolo, who continues to die from the effects of Gold Experience Requiem through the resets. Supposedly, others exist, but due to King Crimson, only the Diavolos that never split from Doppio suffer the endless fate. Trivia * As Erina and George II move to the Canary Islands, he is renamed "Jorge", the Spanish equivalent of "George", despite its completely different pronunciation in Spanish (xoɾxe; "Hor-hay"). * As far as ''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure ''as a series goes, the ''JORGE JOESTAR ''novel is considered the most disconnected from the events of the canon, with its own exclusive plot elements and characteristics. * The novel seems to rely heavily on a meta-narrative, often making very plot significant allusions to the fact that it is a work of fiction, and frequently hinting at Maijo's other works that contain the same themes. Site Navigation Category:Light Novels